Regalo
by AnRiku
Summary: [AU] Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Realmente odiaba admitir algo como eso, pero no sabía qué regalarle a Naruto, porque sabía que cualquier cosa si se la daba él estaría bien y que era solamente una cuestión de orgullo propio. ¡Un Uchiha no regalaba cualquier cosa! [¡Felicidades, Naruto!]


¡Buenas!

¡Pues quería haberlo acabado ayer, pero estuve escribiendo otra cosa y se me fue la olla! Pero bueno, por un día de retraso no importa, espero (?).

¡Felicidades, Naruto!

* * *

Naruto **belongs **to Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: AU, shonen-ai, Sasuke con demasiado azúcar (?).

* * *

»** Regalo** «  
VainRequiem

* * *

Le estaba dando la espalda al áureo con quien hacía ya tiempo que andaba compartiendo apartamento, el cual dormitaba sin ningún tipo de preocupación y con completa felicidad pegado a su desnuda espalda, con el pensamiento de que mañana sería su cumpleaños.

Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Realmente odiaba admitir algo como eso, pero no sabía qué regalarle a Naruto, porque sabía que cualquier cosa si se la daba él estaría bien y que era solamente una cuestión de orgullo propio.

¡Un Uchiha no regalaba cualquier cosa!

**.·.**

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio tras él, completamente fastidiado por aquel cambio de planes. Sasuke simplemente le ignoró y siguió caminando, esquivando a la gente que pasaba por su lado, como todos los japoneses sabían hacer—¡Eh, vigile!

Todos, excepto Naruto.

—Como no te des prisa llegaremos tarde, usuratonkachi—le advirtió, mirándole de reojo y dirigiéndole su ónice mirada por primera vez en la mañana. Tenían mucho camino que recorrer, y el tren no era precisamente lo más rápido para llegar, pero sabía que merecería la pena pasarse el día entero caminando.

—¿Llegar tarde a dónde? —preguntó el rubio, alcanzándole. No pudo evitar agarrarle de la mano para que dejase de chocarse y de distraerse, observó de reojo el ligero sonrojo que acudió a sus bronceadas mejillas, pero inmediatamente miró hacia el frente y siguió bajando las escaleras de la estación.

Eran las diez de la mañana, el tren salía dentro de diez minutos; si no se daban prisa lo perderían.

—A coger el tren—respondió, escueto.

**.·.**

Gruñó por lo bajo, volviendo a arrastrar al rubio, y sintiendo que su paciencia se iba acabando y que mandaría todo a la mierda como el idiota no pusiese algo de su parte.

Únicamente servía para llegar tarde a los sitios.

Inmediatamente su mente le regañó por ese comentario, Naruto no había tenido la culpa de que por poco se quedasen plantados en la estación. Todo el mundo tropezaba por las escaleras, y siendo el ojiazul como era, hubiese sido demasiado extraño que no hubiese sucedido nada de eso.

Inspiró fuerte y se obligó a calmarse. Que las cosas no saliesen como uno quería no significaba que pudiese meterse con su mejor amigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —escuchó que le preguntaba, un tanto temeroso, el Uzumaki. Le miró de reojo y negó, esbozando el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro y eso pareció calmarlo al instante—Nos hemos pasado casi todo el día en el tren, son ya las siete de la tarde y está anocheciendo, así que dime, ¿a dónde vamos, teme?

—Dame un minuto—se excusó, intentando no responder a esa pregunta aún. Quedaba poco ya para llegar.

Había sabido por su hermano que se celebraba una pequeña feria cerca de aquella zona, y aunque estaba demasiado alejada de donde vivían, quería enseñársela a Naruto. Sabía que al idiota le gustaban esas cosas, ruido, gente que gritaba por las atracciones y demasiado azúcar.

—Mira bastardo, o me contestas o mi paciencia alcanzará su li- ¡Woah, una feria! —gritó emocionado el Uzumaki, provocando que sonriese sin poder evitarlo—¡Vayamos, Sasuke!

Pero el Uchiha ignoró la proposición y se paró en medio de aquella calle llena de gente que iba y venía. Las luces de las atracciones distorsionaban el paisaje, la gente al pasar les estaba dejando su propio espacio, y Naruto no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que todo aquello fue premeditado.

Incluso el día de la feria.

Sasuke, por otro lado, sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. Ser romántico no era lo suyo, y no iba a intentar cambiarlo ahora, así que le puso en el dedo anular el anillo negro al rubio, a su mejor amigo, a su **pareja**.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dobe—dijo, ocultando su boca con la mano y besando inconscientemente su anillo blanco, la pareja del anillo que le había entregado al rubio—… Te quiero.

El rubio parpadeó confundido, viendo aquel precioso brillo de enamorado en los ojos normalmente apagados del Uchiha, y tras haber asimilado ya la situación –le tomaron sus largos cinco minutos- sonrió como únicamente él sabía y se lanzó sobre el moreno, pillándolo completamente por sorpresa, provocando que por poco ambos acabasen en el suelo.

—¡Eres idiota! —rió, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha—¡De verdad no te quedan estas cosas, Sasuke!

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

—Te quiero—sonrió con completa confianza, mirando fijamente aquellos pozos negros que brillaban como si se tratase de la mirada de un niño pequeño complacido.

—… H-hmp.

* * *

No creo que haya mucho por decir, simplemente quise hacer algo para el** cumpleaños de este rubio** ya que el manga finaliza dentro de poco y me atacaron los _feels_ y ains, no pude resistirme (?)

Espero que Sasuke no me haya quedado muy OOC, pero en cualquier caso me ha gustado escribirlo uvu ¡Y espero que a ustedes leerlo ;3!

**VainR, 15:55**

Visitad mi blog para cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc. Es **vainrequiem . blogspot . com** -como ya saben, fuera espacios-, no tiene secreto uvu ¡Os animo a pasaros por ahí de vez en cuando!


End file.
